


Those Three Words

by HikariNoHimeWriter



Series: We find love right where we are [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: (sexual and not), Bickering, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Established Relationship, Fluffy & Angst, Happy birthday gift, Hurt & Comfort, Hyouga's whipped, M/M, No beta we die like humans, Polyamory Relationship, Senku's stil a babey, Sexual Tension, TheKingdomofShipping, Tsukasa is pretty and strong, Unapologetical love for Disney, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little more effort before saying those three words.
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu, Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Hyouga/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: We find love right where we are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913311
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my dear Ani! Hope your day was amazing because you deserve it!  
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes. Hope you can enjoy this regardless ♥

There was a time when Senku was terrified of the idea of _being in love_. A part of him did, and still does, associate it with loss and pain. It’s all about giving all you are and hope the other person won’t disappear and leave nothing left behind. He knew how painful it was to have his heart mercilessly stolen away and broken. But that, that was _before._ Now Senku knows there’s so, so much more to it. He knows of the warmth, the safety, the absolute happiness that comes with _belonging_ to someone else.

 _Two someones_ , in his case.

Senku can’t stop a grin from stretching his lips as he looks up to see Tsukasa with a _Frozen_ apron and hair tied up in a messy bun. He’s humming some of the cheesy songs as he moves between pans and pots. The aroma of freshly made breakfast fills the apartment. Today is pancakes, Senku can tell from the scent alone. He can’t think of anything better to start his day.

The door to the main room opens up to reveal a very unamused, sleepy Hyouga. Senku doesn’t think he’ll ever find his mess of a bed hair not _cute_ , especially when it came with that small pout. Senku really, truly, just wants to kiss him. And he does just that, as soon as Hyouga plops onto the sofa beside Senku, pressing his lips to Hyouga’s cheeks one, two, three times until he gets the white-haired man to look at him. Hyouga’s lips are soft as ever, and Senku feels a weird sense of satisfaction to be the reason for that adorable pout to disappear.

“Morning,” he whispers against his lips. Senku’s grin widens at Hyouga’s sleepy, dragged out _morning._ He can’t say he’s expecting it when the man half lies on top of him, face tucked on Senku’s shoulder. His breath makes him Senku chuckle. For once he doesn’t mind being so ticklish. “Hungry?” he asks.

Hyouga only hums in answer, his arms surrounding Senku’s waist to keep him in place. As they are now, Senku can’t even get his book back to resume his studies. He has a test this week that will say if he’ll get a chance to work in an internship. He decides it’s okay to indulge his koala of a boyfriend, though, only for those few minutes until Tsukasa’s done with their breakfast.

Tsukasa, who’s looking at them with obvious amusement in his eyes. Senku wonders how in hell Tsukasa can look so handsome with a big Olaf on his chest. Senku’s sure anyone else would look ridiculous in that. But it was Hyouga’s gift for their first anniversary, or so Tsukasa said. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Come get your food, you two,” Tsukasa’s voice sounds almost melodic. Senku won’t admit he likes Tsukasa’s speaking voice way more than he likes Tsukasa’s singing voice. He is a disaster singing.

Senku pats Hyouga’s back, “You heard the general. Time to eat.” But Hyouga only growls, holding him tighter. _Definitely not a morning person_ , Senku thinks.

Tsukasa’s chuckle sounds louder and clearer than it did when they lived in Japan. This is the sound of a happy man, free of pain and past ghosts. Senku is glad he can hear this laugh, that he’s part of the reason that smile exists.

There are three pancakes on the low table in the middle of the living room before Senku knows it. He blinks up at Tsukasa, half hovering over him and Hyouga, a soft smile still on his face. Senku spaced up again, he realized. It’s becoming more frequent nowadays, making him wonder if he’s more tired than he realizes or if there’s more to it than he can see.

It doesn’t matter now. All that matters is Hyouga warm body over him and Tsukasa’s hand caressing his face, always so soft and gentle and warm. He closes his eye the moment Tsukasa’s lips meet his. The kiss tastes like tea and chocolate— _so it’s chocolate syrup today_ , he thinks belatedly—and makes Senku’s chest rumble in sheer happiness. He smiles into the kiss, only to yelp when fingers run across his hips, right under the hem of his shirt.

They look at Hyouga. He’s still frowning, the pout back on his lips. Hyouga glares at Tsukasa and his Japanese sounds heavier with that accent Senku still can’t pinpoint the origin. “Stop. I’m recharging.”

Senku hums, hugging Hyouga tighter in response. Recharging. So cute! Hyouga has no right to be like that, not when Senku knows he can break a full-grown man’s arm with his bare hands and half the campus fear his strength. _Still_. Hyouga’s too cute for him and he’ll protect him with all he has—and he has Tsukasa, mind you, who’ll always take any fight Senku has.

“Hyou, now you’re just being childish. And unlike you, Sen—” _Sen. Nicknames are a thing between them._ “—has classes in the morning.”

Hyouga groans, getting off of Senku but still holding him tight and close. Tsukasa gives them their pancakes. The living room became their favorite place to have their meals both for the fluffy carpet and the ridiculously big TV Tsukasa bought despite not liking excessive luxury. Hyouga said once it was simply to watch Discovery Channel on full HD.

They watch it every weekend now, together.

Tsukasa’s place too big for one person alone, with two rooms of which only one is used on a daily basis. Senku likes sleeping there and cuddling with them, but he also likes the second room. It’s full with all the plushies Tsukasa collected over that one year. It’s his safe place, where he can always run to if things become too much.

“It’s acceptable,” Hyouga says, still clearly upset with Tsukasa’s statement. The comment only makes Tsukasa roll his eyes, focusing on eating his own pancake.

Senku smiles, just a small, impish smile that only Tsukasa catches on. It’s not just _acceptable_. It’s _delicious_ , just the way Senku likes it. He’s grateful Tsukasa still takes his time to make those. Tsukasa’s equally grateful for the silent acknoledgement.

He enjoys these mornings. He wants to spend a thousand more with them, in this blissful happiness.

_It’s perfect._

* * *

“So,” Amaryllis’s voice sounds careful and full of suspicion. Senku looks up from his book to give her his full attention. It’s the least he can do, for Amaryllis never gave him any less than that. “Where were you these past days?”

Senku arches an eyebrow. “At home,” the answer comes easy as breathing.

Amaryllis’s eyes narrows at him. “No, you weren’t. I called there and no one answered. For _three_ days straight.”

Sometimes Senku forgets Amaryllis favors his residential number over his cell phone. She refuses to pay phone bills and she doesn’t have to care about that when she calls from her home.

“I moved out,” he answers, placing his bookmark—a light blue strap with a snowflake design Hyouga said was meant to remind Senku of him—on the page before closing his book. “My boyfriends asked me to and I agreed. It’s been almost two weeks now.”

 _That’s right_ , he remindes himself. He wasn’t in Tsukasa’s place that morning. It’s _their_ place, all three of them. They’re together, really together, in more ways than just one. Senku just hopes he’ll be ready to have them in one more way soon. Both Tsukasa and Hyouga reassured him more than just once that it’s okay to go at his own pace, which alleviated the guilt churning inside Senku’s.

He loves them for that. He loves them too much to be able to put it into words. Except, maybe, those three words he’s yet to say or hear.

Amaryllis gasp at his answer. “Wait, _boyfriends_? In _plural_?”

Senku gulps, nodding. He may not understand all social rules and expectations—adults are always so complicated—, but he’s aware that polyamory relationships are still rare and highly frowned upon. He wonders what Amaryllis, his best friend since he arrived in London almost a year ago, will say now. _Is she disgusted? Confused? Will she still be his friend?_

Senku yelps when she suddenly pulls on both of his cheeks. It hurts, but more than anything, it confuses him. “You! I thought you said your luck was shitty! You fucking traitor!” She pulls harder before letting go. Senku’s positive he never saw her so fired up before. The fire disappears soon enough, though, replaced with the genuine excitement he came to associate with Amaryllis. “So, who are the lucky dudes who got your golden heart?”

Senku’s happy Amaryllis pulled so hard on his cheeks, for it covers the soft blush that appears on them. “Uh, Hyouga... The one from the med course... And Tsukasa... Y’know, the fighter.” He has to bite back a frown at the reminder of Tsukasa’s current profession and how he gained all the money to buy that big, big apartment.

He’s proud of his achievement, of course he is, but Senku also fears he’ll get hurt someday. He doesn’t want the people he loves and cares about hurt, Hyouga and Tsukasa more than anyone.

Amaryllis gasps again. “You mean... Those two greek gods? And Hyouga, the bastard who turned me down?” _Oh_ , Senku thinks, _so that’s what it was about that day_. Amaryllis shakes her head, complete shock and disbelief in her face. “Does anyone know? Your father?”

Senku shakes his head. “Father’s still on his mission. Can’t talk to him until next month.” But he will, as soon as Byakuya comes back to Earth. He’ll share all the happiness that befell on him since the last time they talked. Senku knows his father will support him. Byakuya’s always liked Tsukasa and there’s no reason for him not to like Hyouga too, not when all Hyouga’s ever done was protect and make Senku happy.

Amaryllis nods in understanding. “Well, if you need help convincing him not to panic, I’m here.” Senku smiles at her, appreciating the offer even if he hoped it wouldn’t be needed. Amaryllis quickly reverses back to her talkative, cheerful self.

* * *

The thing is: Byakuya _did_ panic. Not the full on comedy panic but the quiet, dark panic.

Senku’s almost crushing Simba in his arms, fingers twitching at each murmured word coming from the other side of the screen. Byakuya’s voice sounds too slow and rushed and muffled by his hands for him to understand. It’s still enough to make him feel anxious, more than he’s been ever since he started his internship.

He doesn’t like this feeling at all.

“So,” Byakuya’s voice finally sounds louder, yet the weight of his tone makes Senku’s stomach flip in anticipation, “you’re telling me you not only gave up the apartment I rent for you and went to live with two adult strangers, you’re also _dating_ said strangers years older than you.”

“Actually they’re both 18. Not adults yet.” Senku curses himself as soon as those words leave his mouth. He’s always had a detestable need to correct people and more often than not acted on that urge. “And it’s _Tsukasa_. You know we can trust him,” he tries to reason.

Tsukasa was there for him when he was ten and scared os his new school. He held Senku’s hand through many first days, stood by his side and made sure Senku didn’t give up on doing something he wanted for fear of the unknown. Tsukasa is here now, loving and caring and motivating him day after day, and so is Hyouga. He loves them. He loves both of them.

“Can we, Senku?” Comes Byakuya’s answer, “How can you be sure he won’t leave again?”

Senku’s gaze falls to his lap. He bites his lip, avoiding his father’s hard gaze. Byakuya knows him well, well enough to hit his weakest spot and greatest fear with ease. Senku hates it. He hates how it makes him feel so open and vulnerable. He hates how what he hoped would be a happy conversation after almost half a year without talking to his father turned into his greatest source of stress.

It’s ridiculous. Senku really can’t have anything nice without having something bigger and worse in the way, can he? Why doesn’t his father understand...

He’s running away from the living room before he knows it, ignoring the faint calls for his name coming from the abandoned laptop. Senku can’t think, not really, only obeying his legs to wherever it takes him. He locks the door behind him even if he knows there’s no way Byakuya can follow him, that his father is in Russia and on his way back to Japan. It doesn’t stop his need to put as much distance—physical or not—between them as he can.

Senku looks around. The room is open and clean now. He stares at the many plushie dolls lying around, all of them looking back at him. Their unmoving eyes seem almost empathetic to Senku’s blurry vision. He curls around one of them, a purple lion that reminds Senku all too well of that last festival he went to with Tsukasa back in Japan. He buries his nose on its soft mane and hopes at least his tears will be hidden.

Later his boyfriends will give Senku a worried look, but they won’t ask. No, if Senku wants to tell them what happened, he will do it by himself. There’s no need in pressuring him into it. They’ll cook dinner together and share kisses and hugs and cuddle on a mountain of pillows and fall asleep in the most uncomfortable position they can get.

It’ll be fine. Senku’ll be fine. But until then, he’ll allow those tears to fall.

* * *

“He’s back early,” is Senku’s first comment upon hearing the front door being unlocked. Saturdays are all-gym days. Tsukasa usually trained until early evening, working hard to be on his best form whenever a new fight comes up.

Hyouga sighs, stretching his arms above his head. He’s sitting with his legs in lotus position, a book carefully balanced on his lap. There are many illustrations of brains on the open page, making Senku wonder if Hyouga’s next exam will be on neuroscience or psychology. “He’s got a fight today,” Hyouga answers, cracking his neck. “It’s in the city this time, around midnight I think.”

“Oh.” Senku knows he shouldn’t be surprised by this. It isn’t the first time he only got to know about Tsukasa’s arrangements right before they happened.

Senku never dared go to any of Tsukasa’s matches. It’s more than just him not liking to see Tsukasa hurt. It’s the excessive lights and noises and all those people screaming that got him on edge even through the TV’s screen. Senku knows his limits. He doesn’t want to go through a breakdown he brought upon himself. _Senku’s better than that now_.

He flinches at a sudden touch to his knee. He looks at Hyouga, silently questioning him. Hyouga smiles at him, one of those rare, beautiful smiles that never fails to make Senku’s heart melt. “It’s okay. I’ll call you to keep you updated.”

Senku smiles back at him. He bends down to meet Hyouga halfway to a kiss. It feels weird, with Senku taller than him. One of his hands grasps the edge of the matress, the other finidng home on Hyouga’s cheek. It feels weird like this, but not bad, never bad, not with Hyouga. But even that feeling vanishes as soon as Hyouga moves, somehow settling with a knee on the bed right between Senku’s thighs.

He’s hovering over Senku now, one of his hand circling Senku’s hips and the other placed on the matress right behind Senku, supporting their weights. Senku sighs into the kiss, both arms winding around Hyouga’s neck. He’s positively melting under his touches, but he doesn’t care, not when it feels so warm and safe and real. They only part when the door to their bedroom opens and Tsukasa steps in.

Tsukasa pauses at door, hesitating for the briefest second before smiling. “Do I interrupt?” His voice sounds light and teasing, not at all bothered with the display.

Hyouga smiles at Tsukasa. It’s not the soft, reassuring smile he showed Senku a moment ago; this one is purely teasing, full of something Senku doesn’t want to think of just now. “Why don’t you just join the fun? You’re good at that, Tsu.”

Tsukasa huffs, but he does get closer. Senku can’t avert his gaze as Tsukasa’s fingers tilt Hyouga’s chin upwards, keeping him in place before connecting their lips. He can’t tell where that sigh came from, nor who pulled the other closer. The way they slip back into that sort of intimacy so easily makes it obvious that they were together for a long time. There was a time seeing them like this would break his heart. Now, it only makes his body burn.

He gulps, forcing himself to his elbow. His hand reaches out for them, any of them, both of them. He wants to be a part of it. He wants those hands and lips over him too, to be the receiving end of that love that burns in his boyfriends’ eyes.

Senku doesn’t know who comes first, his eyes long since closed. He only realizes when long, soft strands brush against his cheek. _Tsukasa_. Senku reaches for the man’s neck, slowly burying his fingers in that soft dark hair. Tsukasa’s mouth tastes of hot cocoa. Senku finds it fitting, for Tsukasa’s always hated coffee.

He can’t stop himself from shivering when another pair of hands holds his hips in place. Senku’s entire body shudders when Hyouga’s lips press against his neck. He doesn’t suck or bite, just kisses over and over again, drawing an invisible trail from Senku’s carotid to his jaw, finding his lips as soon as Tsukasa lets him go. It’s Tsukasa who kisses his neck now, it’s his hand that goes up Senku’s chest, fingers teasing the skin under his shirt’s collar.

Senku feels too much, yet it’s still not nearly enough. He wants more. He wants these man to do with him everything they do to each other, from hugging and kissing to love making and everything else in-between. He wants it so much it’s obvious just from one glance, on his flushed face and that _completely natural_ reaction down there.

 _But he can’t_. Not now, not this way, not when he still doesn’t even know what’s holding him back.

He shivers, pulling away from the kisses, fingers holding another hand in place. Who that hand belongs to, Senku doesn’t know. “S-Sorry, I...” He stumbles on his own words, desperately fighting to find something to say.

“It’s okay,” Tsukasa’s whispered words cut through any thought forming in his mind. He lies on bed, his face only centimeters away from Senku’s. Always, always on Senku’s right side. _Familiar._

“We’ve got you, Sen,” Hyouga whispers on his other side, leaning his face on Senku’s shoulder. His eyes are closed and his eyelashes shadow over his cheek. _Beautiful._

He’s stupid. There’s no need for saying _sorry_ with them, not for something he doesn’t have any control of. Senku found the most amazing humans to be on his side, ones that understand and never fail to take care of him, to make him feel safe and loved. And he won’t change this feeling for the world.

_Not even for his father._

* * *

Tsukasa won the fight. That result was obvious from the beginning, for Senku knows no one can surpass Tsukasa’s sheer strength. Senku heard everything through the phone. Hyouga fulfilled his promise to let him know everything.

He won. But this time he didn’t come home unscathed.

Senku’s brows furrow as he watches Hyouga cooking dinner for them. He looks almost sad, standing alone in the spot they came to associate with Tsukasa. Senku doesn’t like that image. He wants to see Hyouga smiling and joking and just being happy. He deserves that much, _they_ deserve that much.

He sighs, looking at the door leading to their shared bedroom. They’ll need to wake Tsukasa soon to give him painkillers and feed him. Senku thinks bitterly that it’s the first time he saw Tsukasa in real, physical pain. There was a time he would think of Tsukasa as invencible, the strongest man alive. But even the strongest man couldn’t get away with two broken ribs.

Senku wishes he had stopped Tsukasa that night. Then he wouldn’t be stuck on bed now, so hurt Senku wouldn’t dare touch him in fear of bringing more pain. But he didn’t, and now it’s too late to regret it.

His voice is barely a whisper, but Hyouga still hears him. He always does. “How... How can you be so strong?” _How can you stand there and not cry?_

Hyouga sighs. He looks at Senku for a moment, pondering. Senku’s curled up in one of the kitchen’s chairs, legs held close to his chest and chin resting on his knees. He’s not looking at Hyouga anymore, eyes focused on the floor.

“You can say... I got used to it,” he says carefully. Hyouga pulls a chair to sit in front of Senku. “I know what happens and I know what I have to do to take care of him. It’s automatic, now... But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt me too.”

Senku nods. He can understand where Hyouga’s coming from, but it hurts. It hurts to think Tsukasa’s been this way before, that it could happen again in the future.

 _How can you be sure he won’t leave again?_ His father’s words echo in his mind again. Senku knows Tsukasa will never leave him on his own will. He promised he wouldn’t make Senku go thrugh that again. Senku still fears for the things that are out of his control.

What if Tsukasa gets hurt again? What if one of his past opponents come back for revenge? What if his body simply can’t take it any more? Just the thought of losing Tsukasa forever makes Senku’s body shudder in fear. He can’t, he can’t, he can’t—

“Sen.” Hyouga’s voice sounds calm and comforting. Senku leans into his boyfriend’s arms, inhales as much as he can of his scent. “It’s okay. You don’t need to push yourself. Tsu will understand.”

Senku nods, albeit shakily. He can’t find the words, unsure of what he even wants to say. _Thank you_? _I’m sorry_? _I’ll make it up to you_? None of those feel right to him. But thankfully he doesn’t need to say a thing.

Hyouga holds Senku’s face, gently wiping his tears. Senku leans into the touch, part of him desperate for any form of contact. It’s soothing and familiar in a way he can’t quite describe. His eyes flutter close when Hyouga’s lips touch his. The kiss is so soft it feels overwhelming. The way Hyouga’s lips move against his, the absolute care and passion he puts in it makes Senku feel precious, desired, _loved_.

Senku’s heart pounds inside his ribcage long after the kiss ends and Hyouga isn’t there anymore. He lingers there for a long time, thinking, pondering, deciding. He’s not ready. He knows that. But since when life waited for him? No one gave him time to prepare himself before Tsukasa left. No one asked him if he was ready to face London. No one prepared him for Byakuya’s cold rejection. All those things simply happened. There was nothing Senku could do but endure and get through it.

Isn’t that what Hyouga’s doing right now? Hiding his own tears for their sake, being their support because he knows he needs to. Isn’t that what Tsukasa’s doing now? Enduring the pain brought by his own choices, doing his very best not to break during it. And what’s Senku’s doing? Crying for the things he can’t change and running away from those he can, but is too scared of to fight. It’s unfair. Senku knows this. He knows he’s not good enough for them, but, _gods_ , he should be trying at least!

He bites his lip. The clock on the counter shows it’s almost midnight. Senku’s been sitting here alone for over an hour now. He gulps, standing up from the chair. He can’t feel his legs the way he’s supposed to anymore. Each step sends a shock up his spine. Senku hates this feeling. It’s one of the reasons he tries to avoid thinking too much. He loses sense of time far too easily and always ends up with some kind of pain.

There’s no light coming from the bedroom they share. Senku squints in the darkness, trying to make out the shapes of his boyfriends. Tsukasa’s lying in the same position as the past three days. Senku can still hear his voice joking, _now I’m officially a Disney princess!_ Hyouga was the first to disagree, mainly because princesses always had their hands crossed over their torso and Tsukasa failed to meet that one requirement. Senku didn’t join in their weak teasing back then, too heartbroken by the sight of Tsukasa’s chest covered in bandages. Now he wishes he did, if only to diminish the worry in their eyes.

The bed creaks when Senku rests his knee on the mattress. He stops, unsure of what to do. The two men lying on the bed make no movement. Senku knows it’ll take far more than that to wake them up. Tsukasa’s under the effect of painkillers and Hyouga’s simply that tired. He wants to lie between them, surrounded by their warmth. Safe. Familiar. Senku’s body trembles with unshed tears.

He curls up into himself at the end of the bed. Senku closes his eyes, a shuddering sigh leaving his lips. It’s cold, but he doesn’t mind it. He’s _here_ , with them, and he knows it’s already more than he did since that day.

 _It’s okay_ , he tells himself over and over again, until he can feel no more and a dreamless sleep falls on him.

* * *

Sometimes Senku’s scared of waking up. What if everything is just another dream? What if there’s no one there for him? What if Senku wakes up to another empty room? Just the thought makes him shake in fear. Senku found too much in London to let go so easily. Love, friendships, a job that fulfills him, a place to belong... He can’t lose all that. Senku’s unsure what he’d do if that happened.

Those fears dissipate one after the other as Senku stirs awake. Sunlight floods into the room, making the pastel tones on the walls softer than usual. Senku’s not curled anymore and something heavy covers his body. The scent of lavender invades his senses along with a tender caress on his cheek. Senku leans into the touch, a low sigh leaving his lips.

He opens his eyes. It takes a moment before he can focus on the person in front of him. Senku knows he should be used to it now, but seeing Tsukasa so close to him first thing in the morning still feels like a dream. Dark brown hair falls free over the pillows and disappear under the blankets. His eyes look brighter under the sunlight, a striking contrast with his slightly furrowed brows. He’s beautiful. So, so beautiful it’s almost painful to see.

Senku doesn’t deserve this man, yet is selfish enough to keep him.

“Morning,” Senku whispers, voice still heavy with sleep. Tsukasa’s thumb brushes under his eyes. It’s all Senku needs to know they’re still red from his tears.

Tsukasa’s lying on his side, silently watching Senku’s reactions. It must hurt him, but he shows no sign of moving anytime soon. He can barely move, but Senku knows he’s the only one who can’t run away. There’s no place to hide, no excuses to be told, not to Tsukasa, not to those eyes that glisten with a million feelings.

“Why?” _Why are you hiding? Why keep everything to yourself? Why don’t you trust us?_

Senku gulps. He never thought a single word could hold so much, but here is Tsukasa to prove him otherwise. His lips quiver, unable to form the words he knows he should say. They promised it that day. They promised to be honest and clear with each others; communication is the key to heavens and hell, and it wouldn’t be the cause of their downfall.

He opens his mouth only to close it again. Suddenly he’s back to that night, alone in front of his computer. There’s nothing stopping those cruel words from reaching him. Tsukasa and Hyouga aren’t there to hug him and tell him everything will be alright. No... Even when they come, when they’re there for Senku, Senku’s the one who pushed them away, be it in thoughts or mindless excuses. He’s the only one to blame; him, who refused to say the truth and share the burden that, he knows, Tsukasa and Hyouga would gladly carry with him.

What else could he ask for? Senku has everything he ever wanted. He told himself he wouldn’t let his father’s response ruin things but isn’t that exactly what he’s doing? He doesn’t want to hold back anymore. The words finally leave him, one at a time. Some of them are covered in tears, others in pure, shaking rage. They get stuck in his throat and he needs to stop, needs the reassurance that comes with each pause. They come out so fast Senku stutters and forces himself to slow down again. He shakes and cries and curses and cries again, but he’s free. There’s nothing there anymore, only an emptiness in his chest where the pain made home until then.

He flinches when a new body joins them on the bed. Senku looks over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Hyouga’s violet ones. Hyouga hugs his waist, so close his breath hits Senku’s ear. Tsukasa holds his hand, the caress never once stops. _It’s okay_ , they tell him, _we’re here for you._

 _And so am I_.

* * *

Tsukasa recovers faster than Senku would’ve thought. He still complains of a little pain once in a while but Senku knows most of it is just so they won’t stop spoonfeeding and doting on him. Not that it’s needed. He enjoys taking care of his boyfriends. It makes him feel more present and a part of them. Senku wishes he’ll never have to stop.

He looks up from his laptop. Tsukasa’s back to spot in the kitchen, _Frozen_ apron and cheesy _Bambi_ songs echoing in the room. Hyouga groans on his side, head resting against Senku’s shoulder. He complains something about it being _too late to talk about the sunrise_ and _it’s raining, no stars_. The familiarity of the scene makes Senku smile.

“I swear, Hyou, I’ll let you with no popcorn if you continue,” Tsukasa threatens him, pointing a very sharp and very dangerous teaspoon at Hyouga. Senku doesn’t say a thing, but the smile on his face tells more than a thousand words.

Today’s a movie night. Senku can’t help but be happy that the tradition didn’t stop despite them starting dating. He’s scrolling through Netflix’s latest recommendations in search of something interesting to watch. He and Hyouga had to be pretty emphatic when saying _no Disney_ that week. Senku suspects that’s part of the reason Tsukasa’s still pouting.

He settles for _Blue is the warmest color_. He remembers Amaryllis saying it’s a good LGBT movie before. He hopes it’s not another comedic drama. Senku’s done with those. Tsukasa joins them in no time at all. He still hums a song, to which Hyouga tries to smack his head. Senku can’t hold back his laughter now. It doesn’t bother him as much as it amuses him. They’re not far into the movie before Hyouga shifts in place, seemingly uncomfortable. As if on cue, Tsukasa does the same. There’s a frown on his face.

“Sen, are you, uh, _sure_?” Tsukasa asks in a cautious voice, eyeing the TV as if it’s his greatest enemy.

“Yeah.” Senku frowns as well. There’s nothing wrong with the movie. At most some stupid romance, but honestly, nothing can be as bad as the last Las Vegas movie they watched. “Why are you asking? Anything wrong?”

Tsukasa’s frown deepens at his words. At his other side, Hyouga laughs, relaxing back against Senku. “Let it be, Tsu. This will be fun.”

Senku shakes his head, focusing on the movie. It’s hard to pretend he gives the two girls any mind when he has both Tsukasa and Hyouga pressed against him, It brings back thoughts Senku tried so hard to supress. Why? He has no idea. Something about the mere thought of giving himself to these men in that way terrified him. Now there’s nothing Senku wants more than that.

Then, as though it’s some kind of punishment for his sinfu thoughts, a _moan_ erupts in the room. Senku freezes, eyes wide as he watched the less than innocent scenes on the screen. Adele is under Thomas and they’re doing it. Senku bites his lip. Unexpected, but the scene lacks _something_ he can’t quite explain. _Something_ he finds soon after in the girls’ eyes, in the touches exchanged.

It’s the passion. It’s desire. It’s the worship that screams of love.

Senku’s breath stutters. Evereything’s suddenly so hot and his boyfriends against him only make it feel hotter. He trembles when Hyouga’s fingers brush against his bare thigh. There’s a sparkle in violet eyes Senku only saw a handful of times when they got carried away by the moment. Senku’s the one responsible for stopping all of them.

“You like this, Sen?” Tsukasa’s voice sounds lower and deeper than usual. His hand finds the hem of Senku’s shirt, touching the skin underneath. Senku grits his teeth. He’s afraid of what will come out if he doesn’t. It’s irrational, and he knows that, when his erection presses against Hyouga’s fingers.

A pair of lips brush against his neck, warm breath making Senku squirm in place. “Tell us, Sen,” Hyouga whispers, “what if we do those things to you?”

“We can kiss you,” Tsukasa continues, fingers trailing up Senku’s chest until he finds one of his nipples. Senku moans into his hand, the sound of it mixing with Adele’s.

“Touch you.” Hyouga’s hand cups Senku’s erection over his pajama shorts.

“Devour you.” Tsukasa nibbles the tips of his ears.

“Make you see the stars you love so much.” Hyouga pulls back to look at his eyes. His free hands holds Senku’s face tenderly. “The only question is...”

“Do _you_ want this?” Tsukasa finishes the sentence, a dead serious look on his face.

There was a time Senku would be scared of it. A time he wuld run from this. But he knows now his boyfriends would never force him to do anything. His wish is the most important to them and it will be this way to the ends of time.

“I love you,” he whispers. He reaches for them, both of them. Senku smiles, and just as those three words, the pleasure that fills Senku’s voice that night is real. Here, in the arms of the two people he loves the most, Senku’s real, and they’re one.

And, for now, it’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Join us in our [TKS Discord server!](https://discord.gg/f77J7hM) All ships are welcome and we have events all year long as well as a lovely community!


End file.
